1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to the field of user account information and, in particular, to automated generation and change of passwords.
2. Background Information
A software application that requires a person to log in to an account usually uses a username/password combination as the authentication mechanism. Therefore, people who have accounts for several different applications must remember several passwords. To make this task easier, people tend to use easy-to-remember passwords, variations of relatively strong passwords, and/or the same password for all of the applications. The result is that user/password combinations are stored in several server-side databases (from the different application providers), which increases the security exposure. If an account from one of the applications is compromised, then the attacker can use that user's credentials to compromise an account for another application.